


Cuestión de Porg o Muerte

by Lubamoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A lot of porgs, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angustia con final feliz, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Birth Control, Canon Universe, Enemies to Lovers, Enlace de la Fuerza, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Idiots in Love, Kylo Ren Redemption, La Fuerza, La autora no se arrepiente de nada, Lemon, Luke es insoportable, Luke is a Tease, Mutual Pining, My First Smut, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Primera vez, Rain, Redención de Kylo Ren, Rey Needs A Hug, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Force Ships It, There Is Only One Bed, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, control de natalidad, enemigos a amantes, except han, idiotas enamorados, porgs, primer beso, the porgs ship it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon
Summary: Reylo Enabler PromptsCanon-Verse: En TLJ, Ben descubre dónde están Rey y Luke gracias a su enlace de la Fuerza, y sale corriendo a visitarla en Ahch-To.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A matter of Porg or Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638612) by [Lubamoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon). 



A Rey le gustó Ahch-To aún antes de aterrizar. Desde el _Halcón Milenario_ observó que casi todo el planeta estaba cubierto por agua y las islas rocosas emergían salpicando caprichosamente el paisaje. El océano se extendía hasta el límite con el cielo nublado, generando toda clase de reflejos azules, blancos y verdes. Era el lugar que había visto en sus sueños antes de saber acerca de Luke Skywalker y su exilio voluntario, y le gustaba porque era tan diferente a Jakku como la noche al día.

Y hasta allí le habían llevado las pistas para encontrar al último Jedi.

La Resistencia le enviaba junto con sus mayores expectativas para convencerlo de unirse a la lucha contra la Primera Orden. Pero Rey sospechaba que no iba a ser tan fácil.

¿Cómo iba a hacerlo, si su propia hermana, General Leia Organa, había intentado localizarlo sin éxito durante años? ¿Y si Luke ya no estaba allí? O peor, ¿Si él no quería ayudarlos?

Hasta donde ella sabía, el Maestro Jedi Skywalker era la última oportunidad que tendrían para ganar. Y la única persona que podría enseñarle a controlar y conocer su propio -y muy reciente- despertar de la Fuerza.

_«No. En realidad no es el único que puede.»_

La joven descartó la idea incluso antes de considerarla. Su ansiedad se convirtió en ira al recordar la pelea con Kylo Ren en la Base Starkiller y las palabras que él le dijo mientras intentaba asesinarla. Era ridículo. Pero no iba a hacer lugar a pensamientos oscuros, tenía que concentrarse en su tarea.

A su lado en el asiento de copiloto, Chewie le avisó que pronto podrían aterrizar en la isla y señaló una zona de piedra plana junto al mar. Rey se preparó mental y físicamente para lo que venía a continuación.

…

Mientras subía por la empinada escalera, repasó los acontecimientos que le llevaron hasta ese lugar. ¿Cómo había terminado envuelta en esa lucha? A decir verdad todo sucedió tan rápido que era increíble que sólo unos días atrás estuviera intercambiando piezas de chatarra por comida en Jakku.

Después de eso, Takodana, el instante en el que su viaje _realmente_ comenzó: sus primeros pasos en la Fuerza. Y aunque en el camino había encontrado amigos y algo parecido a una familia, su mente volvía siempre a los momentos más nefastos.

Porque ese día tuvo el honor de conocer a su mayor enemigo, primero a través de las visiones del sable de Luke, luego en persona en el bosque -con secuestro incluido-. Rey estallaba de enojo al pensar en Kylo Ren, su máscara y su sable en forma de cruz.

Había logrado escapar de su cautiverio aquella vez casi sin saber lo que hacía, demostrándole a Kylo que también era una usuaria de la Fuerza. Rey se consoló recordando el desconcertado rostro de él, el pánico que invadió su mente, lo vulnerable que se sintió cuando ella logró entrar en su mente.

Pero desechó esos sentimientos que se acercaban peligrosamente a la compasión. Kylo era su enemigo y la quería ver muerta junto con la Resistencia. Si había sido capaz de asesinar a su propio padre sin dudarlo, seguramente la mataría apenas se le presentara la oportunidad.

Porque Rey no iba a darle el gusto, se entrenaría y lo derrotaría.

Sonrió con satisfacción al pensar que casi lo había hecho y la herida abierta en su pálido rostro se encargaría de recordárselo, porque estaba segura de que no iba a cicatrizar jamás. Ella no tenía ninguna duda de eso y aferrándose a esa premisa subió los últimos escalones de piedra.

…

* * *

Kylo Ren abandonó la sala del trono del _Supremacy_ lleno de odio.

Su Maestro Snoke le había humillado de nuevo pero se juró a sí mismo que sería la última vez. No iba a ser fácil porque ocupaba gran parte de su mente desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sólo le quedaban algunos rincones a los que no podía llegar su venenosa manipulación.

Además, no le quedaba nada por perder porque había entregado todo al Lado Oscuro. No lo lamentaba tampoco, no tuvo otra opción. Tal vez podría haber actuado de manera diferente si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras.

ÉL sabía en el fondo que las cosas debían seguir su curso: pasaría las últimas pruebas y por fin dejaría de ser un aprendiz, obtendría poder por sobre todos y seguiría los pasos de su abuelo Darth Vader, terminando con su obra.

Pero por un momento se permitió dudar. ¿Qué le esperaba al final de todo eso? ¿Por qué quería hacerlo, realmente?

_«No. No me permitiré sentir debilidad. No de nuevo.»_

Snoke le había acusado de tener aún mucho del corazón de su padre, Han Solo. Y Kylo sabía que tenía razón porque después de haberlo asesinado no se sentía mejor, no se sentía más poderoso, al contrario. Siempre había controlado sus emociones con éxito, enterrándolas y distanciándose de todo, pero ahora lo único que podía ver en su mente una y otra vez era el rostro atónito de su padre mientras la vida lo abandonaba. Cargaría con ese peso hasta su propia muerte.

Para llegar al lugar en el que se encontraba había pasado numerosas pruebas, sacrificando lealtades, lazos familiares y hasta su cordura. Incluso su propia felicidad.

Cedió al menos ante el impulso de recordarse que nunca tuvo opción. No realmente.

Nadie, ni siquiera las personas que debían velar por él, se había molestado en escucharlo. Su vida parecía estar predeterminada incluso antes de nacer a causa de su soberbio legado.

Un pequeño y rebelde pensamiento, como un eco lejano, se alojó en su mente. No pudo elegir y decidió con los medios que tenía a alcance, pero ¿Tenía opción ahora? ¿Era realmente demasiado tarde para volver?

Kylo recordó la noche de la destrucción del Templo de la nueva Orden Jedi de Luke. Esa noche fatídica que marcó el curso del resto de su vida. Su propio tío había intentado asesinarlo mientras dormía, le tenía miedo, lo veía como a un monstruo. Cuando Luke entró a su cabaña y encendió el sable láser, la reacción lógica fue defenderse.

Por eso su tío era el único culpable, debía protegerlo y guiarlo, enseñarle que su poder no era ordinario. Estaba claro que el destino le tenía reservado a Kylo el camino difícil. Y luego, el templo en llamas. Por primera vez obtuvo una prueba de la grandeza de su poder. ¿Pero había él causado esa catástrofe?

Como una espina dentro de su mente, volvía a esa noche intentando entender. No podía dejar el pasado atrás. Esa noche pensó por última vez en Leia, consideró volver a ella y pedir ayuda. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Snoke estuvo ahí con él y lo convenció de que era inútil regresar. Solamente le quedaba seguir adelante, cada vez más lejos, mientras su mundo desaparecía y se convertía en pura oscuridad.

Así eran las cosas. No pudo volver esa noche y no lo haría ahora. Desde entonces tenía numerosos pecados en su haber, de toda clase, incluido el parricidio.

…

Una vez en el turboascensor, Kylo miró la máscara en su mano derecha como si no la reconociera. La usaba para evitar que todos reconocieran las similitudes físicas con sus padres, los héroes de la Nueva República. Pero la realidad era que él no quería verlas. Con la máscara imponía terror y las emociones no existían, sólo la oscuridad.

La carroñera se había encargado de dejarle un pequeño recuerdo de que todo podía romperse en pedazos de momento a otro.

Se balanceaba en una cuerda floja desde unos días atrás cuando sintió en Rey la magnitud de la Fuerza. En su arrogancia pensó que podría dominarla, moldearla a su gusto, convertirla en algo parecido a él. Pero ella era impredecible, poderosa. Era especial. Kylo no podía comprender la razón, pero _necesitaba_ hacerlo.

La carroñera, ignorante de los misterios de la Fuerza, casi lo había aniquilado.

La cicatriz en su rostro no sanaría pronto y Kylo temía porque además de una herida superficial, era un símbolo de que ella podría vencerlo.

Ella podría quebrarlo, si es que no lo había hecho ya.

« _No lo voy a permitir.»_

Fuera de sí, estrelló el casco contra la pared una y otra vez hasta que quedó reducido a añicos.

…

* * *

El encuentro con Luke no había salido como Rey esperaba. El honorable e insufrible Maestro Jedi pasó caminando a su lado ignorando su presencia, después de haber arrojado el sable láser que Rey le ofreció. Frustrada, tomó el arma y comenzó a caminar detrás de él. Seguiría insistiendo.

Pero después de varios intentos por captar la atención de Luke, se dio por vencida.

La joven se concedió solamente cinco minutos para inspirar profundamente y calmarse antes de gritarle al anciano lo que realmente pensaba de él y de su exilio. Pero el paisaje era tan perfecto que su enojo se fue volando con la primera brisa.

Algo a su alrededor, sin embargo, se sentía extraño. Era un zumbido, una especie de vibración detrás de su cabeza, así que giró para averiguarlo.

Kylo Ren estaba a unos metros de ella, sosteniendo su máscara con un gesto indescifrable.

_«No puede ser.»_

Rey se tapó la boca con la mano para no gritar y casi tropieza con una roca al intentar retroceder. Parecía que Kylo no podía verla, pero de todas maneras estaba demasiado conmocionada como para averiguarlo. Y unos segundos antes de desaparecer, él fijó su mirada en ella con sorpresa.

Ella miró hacia todos lados tratando de convencerse de que no alucinaba. La impresión fue breve pero real y estaba segura de que él la había visto también. Decidió no decir nada. Que la acusaran de perder la razón no tendría lugar en su acrecentada lista de problemas.

…

En efecto, _Kylo había visto a Rey_. Y estaba aún más lejos que ella de comprender lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Era obra de la Fuerza? ¿Tenían ellos dos alguna clase de vínculo?

…

* * *

Rey pasó las siguientes horas persiguiendo al Maestro Luke por toda la isla. Aunque finalmente había conseguido que escuchara su petición, gracias a la ayuda de Chewie, aún no lograba convencerlo de abandonar Ahch-To y mucho menos de que le enseñara los intrincados caminos de la Orden Jedi.

Es por eso que decidió hacer guardia frente a la puerta de su cabaña de piedra, intentaría ganarle por cansancio. Su obstinación sería su mejor arma. Pero esa noche el jedi salió sin que ella se diera cuenta, mientras dormía plácidamente en un incómodo banco de piedra. Sus años en Jakuu le habían preparado para cualquier eventualidad.

No estaría sola por mucho tiempo, porque la Fuerza decidió probar suerte de nuevo en ese instante.

La vibración del enlace no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a Rey, que no se percató de la presencia de Kylo en ningún momento. Pero él sintió que algo anormal sucedía y fascinado por el misterio, caminó a tientas en la oscuridad hasta que el cielo despejado de la isla le permitió ver el rostro de Rey.

Pensó que la carroñera se veía _diferente_ mientras dormía, más joven, aunque tampoco podía asegurar su edad real. También se le ocurrió que sería una excelente oportunidad para terminar con su vida pero algo lo detuvo, no era su estilo atacar por la espalda.

_«Eso había intentado hacer Luke con él, después de todo.»_

Mientras se acercaba a la joven durmiente, no pudo evitar admitir que era muy hermosa. Sus largas pestañas temblaban apenas y arrojaban algunas sombras sobre su rostro. Kylo recordó su mirada feroz en el bosque de la Base Starkiller y se apartó un poco por precaución. Quizás ella no estaba dormida y todo era una trampa para acabar con él.

Pero antes de emprender la retirada, el murmullo de algunas incoherencias entre sueños captó su atención. Rey se removía y apretaba los dientes, seguramente a causa de una pesadilla.

_“¡Serpiente asesina!”_

Kylo contuvo la respiración unos instantes. ¿Acaso soñaba con él? Eso lo alegró bastante porque era evidente que aún podía torturarla en sueños.

_“¿Ben?”_

La sonrisa abandonó su rostro. ¿Por qué había pronunciado el nombre que tanto odiaba, el que quería olvidar? ¿Qué sabía ella?

Rey abrió los ojos un segundo antes de que la conexión se interrumpiera, pero fue suficiente como para ver el rostro de Kylo en penumbras antes de que se diluyera con la noche.

_«Definitivamente eso no fue una pesadilla normal.»_

_…_

La tercera vez que se vieron ya no se mostraron sorprendidos. Admitieron con un poco de pesar, que así eran las cosas entre ellos ahora: estaban condenados a tener que pasar algún tiempo juntos aunque no lo desearan.

Ninguno de los dos podía controlar la duración ni el momento de la conexión, pero podrían aprovechar la situación para conocer los puntos débiles del otro y obtener ventajas en futuras peleas. O simplemente podrían pasar el rato mirándose con antipatía o insultándose, pero pronto eso dejó de ser divertido.

En el fondo ambos reconocían que esperaban esos momentos, que se sucedían cada vez con mayor frecuencia.

Kylo sabía que Rey estaba con Luke a pesar de que no podía verlo con sus propios ojos. Una parte de él quería advertir a Rey de que su idolatrado Maestro era débil y que estaba desperdiciando su natural talento para la Fuerza con él. Disfrutaba provocarla con frases hirientes pero rey siempre contestaba con algo peor.

Él siempre se quedaba con la sensación de que quería pasar más tiempo con ella. Jamás admitiría en voz alta que disfrutaba escucharla cuando no estaba gritando o arrojándole cosas.

Por su parte Rey sabía ahora mucho más acerca del pasado de Kylo como Ben Solo. Escuchó las versiones opuestas de ambos sólo para descubrir que no podría dar crédito a ninguna de las dos. Luke le ocultaba cosas y Kylo tenía sus propios propósitos. Sin embargo, se dejaría llevar por su propia percepción: ella sabía que Ben todavía estaba allí, en alguna parte, dentro de su enemigo.

Las conversaciones entre ellos no siempre salían bien, pero Rey reconocía que Kylo sabía escuchar. Había algo un poco perverso en todo eso, pero ella prefería pensar que estaba en el medio de una misión por rescatar el alma de Ben y así acabar con el conflicto desde adentro, sin muertes innecesarias, sin tener que luchar con armas.

 _En efecto, Rey era ambiciosa._ Y por alguna razón ninguno delató al otro, el secreto era un acuerdo implícito.

…

A la joven solamente se le pasaba la frustración entrenando, y durante esos días lo hizo muchas veces. La relativa calma de la isla y la ausencia de otras personas a las cuales pudiera herir eventualmente convertían a Ahch-To en el sitio perfecto para practicar sus poses de lucha. La inestabilidad del clima no le desanimaba, de hecho, la lluvia y las tormentas eran las cosas que más amaba del lugar.

Solamente los Porgs miraban con sus grandes ojos curiosos cada vez que el sable azul impactaba sobre las rocas, cortándolas con golpes limpios. Las pequeñas criaturas aladas emitían gritos agudos que distraían un poco a Rey, pero pronto empezó a llevarse bien con ellos y hasta le hizo lugar dentro del Halcón para que construyeran un nido. O ellos se adueñaron de su espacio personal, Rey no estaba tan segura del orden de los hechos.

En sus descansos los observaba con diversión, los animalitos eran simpáticos y bastante inquietos y huidizos. La única mala costumbre que tenían era la de robarle sus cosas. En más de una ocasión tuvo que perseguirlos por la isla para que le devolvieran algún efecto personal.

Ese día ella estaba en uno de sus descansos de rutina y había dejado a un lado el sable de luz aprovechando la calidez del sol de la mañana. Uno de los porgs se acercó despacio y sin que se diera cuenta lo tomó con sus patas, levantó vuelo con dificultad, y se escapó chillando. Un grupo bastante grande de admiradores se le unió en su fechoría y para cuando Rey se percató de lo que sucedía, estaban lejos.

Levantándose de golpe, comenzó a correr detrás de ellos, divertida al principio. Pero a medida que se acercaban a un acantilado, la sonrisa abandonó su rostro. El arma era pesada, ¿Y si la dejaban caer al agua? Los porgs sabían nadar, así que no era un problema. Pero rey no quería saber nada con tener que practicar habilidades de natación que ni siquiera sabía si tenía o no.

Con largas zancadas pronto alcanzó al causante de la interrupción y mediante La Fuerza intentó detenerlo. El porg, con sus ojos saltones y expresivos, quedó congelado en el aire y empezó a mover frenéticamente sus cortas alitas. El sable de luz de Rey le resultó tan pesado que tuvo que soltarlo, sano y salvo, al borde del precipicio.

Más tranquila, Rey se acercó y lo rescató de su castigo, aunque al animal no parecía molestarle en absoluto la clase de levitación. Cuando se dejaban atrapar, los porgs eran adorables. No eran tan pesados como su estructura lo aparentaba porque estaban cubiertos de una espesa capa de plumas a prueba de agua. El pequeño malhechor se removía un poco en el abrazo de la joven pero no intentó escapar.

Cuando Rey sintió el aviso de una nueva conexión en la Fuerza, ya era tarde para soltarlo. No es que pudiera simplemente arrojarlo por el acantilado, aunque de momento olvidó que la criatura no iba a sufrir daño alguno. Sólo atinó a sujetarlo firmemente y trató de esconderlo de cualquier manera, a sus espaldas.

—Otra vez tú— La voz de Kylo congeló a Rey en su sitio. — ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Miró a Rey interesado en su poco convencional comportamiento.

—Nada de tu interés. — Rey se movía de manera extraña mientras el porg intentaba liberarse de su cautiverio.

—No me digas que he interrumpido tu almuerzo. Últimamente siempre que la Fuerza nos conecta, tú estás comiendo. — Eso no era verdad, pero Kylo solamente quería provocarla. Le gustaba verla enojada por pequeñeces.

Rey no se lo tomó demasiado bien y abrió la boca para contestarle algo que lo pondría definitivamente en su sitio. Pero no pudo hacerlo porque el porg se escapó y salió volando _justo directo hacia Kylo._

_«¡Oh, no...!»_

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, el pequeño ser alado atravesó las dimensiones del enlace y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación en la que se encontraba Kylo, saliendo del campo visual de Rey.

— ¿Qué _kriff_ es eso?— Kylo miraba hacia los costados tratando de ubicar y exterminar al invasor, que chocaba contra los muebles y los droides dentro del cuarto.

—No es nada… ¡Nada!

Rey quería golpearse la cabeza contra una pared. Los porgs eran nativos de Ahch-To y sólo crecían en ese lugar. Si Kylo investigaba un poco, no le sería nada difícil hallar la ubicación de la isla. Y a ella no le cabía la menor duda de que iba a hacerlo.

—No parece que sea _nada_. Descuida, ya lo encontré. — Kylo finalmente observó al insignificante animal que casi había destrozado su habitación. Su cerebro rápidamente tomó nota mental de la apariencia de la criatura y pronto una sonrisa de triunfo cruzó sus labios. —Así que ahí estás…—Girando para encontrar la mirada de Rey, se regocijó con el pánico en sus ojos. —Puede que piense en hacerles una visita pronto a Luke y a ti.

Y luego desapareció. La conexión se había terminado y Rey se desplomó en el suelo sin saber qué hacer.

_«Piensa, y pronto. Él vendrá hasta aquí. Debo advertir a Luke, pero si lo hago me preguntará cómo lo sé y tendré que revelarle lo de nuestras conversaciones.»_

— ¡Oh, por la Fuerza! ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas?

Se incorporó rápidamente porque no tenía tiempo que perder. Seguramente mientras pensaba todas esas cosas, Kylo ya estaba con un pie en su nave. Enganchó el sable en su cinturón y comenzó a correr hasta las cabañas de piedra pero Luke no estaba allí. Probablemente estaría ordeñando a una sirena Thala y bebiendo ese horrendo líquido verde.

Pero su maestro pronto apareció ante ella.

— ¿Qué pasa, Rey?— Luke se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal por el rostro desencajado de la joven.

— ¡Maestro! ¡Debe abandonar inmediatamente la isla, Kylo Ren se dirige hasta aquí!— Rey hablaba casi sin aliento por la carrera.

— ¡Cálmate, niña! ¿Qué es lo que dices?— Luke perdía la paciencia a veces con ella. Era demasiado enérgica, demasiado emotiva.

—Kylo descubrió donde estamos o lo averiguará muy pronto, y vendrá hasta aquí. Debe irse ahora mismo con Chewie en el _Halcón_. Yo me enfrentaré a él…—Rey se serenó poco a poco, lo suficiente como para poder explicarse con mayor claridad.

—Espera un momento. —Luke levantó una mano indicándole que se detuviera. —Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido, además ¿Cómo se te ocurre enfrentarte a él si apenas hace dos días que estas entrenando? ¿Acaso estás demente?

—Ya lo hice antes… con relativo éxito. — Rey recordó su encuentro con Kylo en la Base Starkiller pero no quiso pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si la tierra no se hubiera abierto entre ellos creando un abismo.

—No tendrás tanta suerte esta vez. ¿Acaso no me has dicho que no queda rastro de luz en él? ¿Qué es más poderoso que nunca?

—Lo sé, pero creo que si hablo con él…— Rey sabía que podría conseguir que Kylo entrara en razón, había visto su conflicto interior y debajo de la máscara estaba segura de que Ben Solo aún vivía y podría salir a la luz.

— ¿Hablar con él?— Luke se mostraba escéptico. —Sí claro, sigue soñando, Rey.

Rey se mordió el labio, ¿Cómo iba a convencer a Luke de ponerse a salvo? Estaban perdiendo un tiempo precioso.

—Tal vez si él me escucha, todos ganaremos. Si consigo que Ben me escuche, Kylo dejará de existir. — Rey ignoró el gestó burlón de Luke —Hay muchas cosas que no sabes acerca de él. Pero Luke seguía ignorándola.

— ¿Y por qué estás tan segura de que él viene hacia aquí?

Bien, el momento de confesar había llegado. Rey bajó la mirada, apenada por haber ocultado información crucial.

—Porque acabo de hablar con él.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo Ren efectivamente descubrió la localización de Rey gracias a su nuevo e inesperado amigo alado. El Porg miraba con sus grandes ojos dentro de la jaula en la que lo había colocado.

No pensaba conservarlo, pero no iba a ser él quien le quitara la vida. La criatura le recordaba un poco a Rey, en apariencia indefensa y vulnerable pero bastante capaz de defenderse por sí misma, aunque apartó el pensamiento inmediatamente.

Se estaba volviendo blando por culpa de ella.

Los análisis determinaron que Ahch-To, un sistema de las Regiones Desconocidas, era el lugar del cual provenía la criatura. Los mapas del Imperio no estaban actualizados pero se completaban con la nueva información provista tras las campañas de la Primera Orden.

Kylo no sabía que había exactamente allí, pero gracias a sus enlaces de la Fuerza con Rey, podía inferir que se trataba de un lugar húmedo y frío, tal vez una isla.

« _La isla que vi en su mente cuando la capturé en Takodana.»_

Durante sus años como aprendiz de Luke, recorrió media galaxia junto a él y Lor San Tekka en búsqueda de restos de la Orden Jedi. No era un secreto que su tío buscaba el primer santuario Jedi y al parecer lo había encontrado.

_«Así que ese era el sitio en el que Luke se había escondido durante años.»_

Kylo sabía lo que tenía que hacer: eliminar a Luke y llevar a Rey ante su Maestro Snoke. Esa sería su última prueba. Y debería sentirse satisfecho de que las cosas hubieran resultado tan fáciles para él. Pero por alguna razón no lo estaba en absoluto.

Quería enfrentarse a su tío, quería verlo derrotado y vengarse de él por el sufrimiento que le había causado. Pero con respecto a Rey, la historia era diferente.

¿Debería informar a su Maestro acerca de lo que había descubierto? Kylo se esforzaba por ocultarle cosas porque necesitaba un poco de espacio para pensar en sus propios deseos.

¿Era posible que Snoke ya lo supiera? Prefería mantener todo en estricto secreto porque presentía que era una oportunidad valiosa para hacer exactamente lo opuesto a lo que se esperaba de él.

Por primera vez en su vida, consideró la posibilidad de que tenía otras opciones además e seguir reglas. Podía convertirse en el mismísimo Líder Supremo y deshacerse de Snoke y de su manipulación para siempre. Aunque no tenía muy en claro todavía qué iba a hacer después.

Con su espontánea sinceridad, Rey insistía en mostrarle que aún tenía elección. Pero ¿Cuál era la decisión correcta? ¿Qué pretendía ella con sembrar esos pensamientos en su mente?

Su incertidumbre iba más allá de un conflicto de lealtades. Ya no le importaba Snoke, ni se sentía especialmente inclinado a salvar a Luke.

Pero no iba a hacerle daño a Rey de ninguna manera.

La carroñera no sólo era una pieza clave por su poder la Fuerza, Kylo sentía cierto afecto por ella, quizás un poco más profundo de lo que se atrevía a admitir. Pero ¿Qué pensaría de él? ¿Aún lo vería como un enemigo?

Si pudiera convencerle a de unirse a él, si lograra convertirla al Lado Oscuro, juntos serían invencibles. Ella era la única persona que se había molestado en tratar de comprenderlo, la única con la que sentía una conexión significativa, más allá de los designios de la Fuerza. Además, necesitaría un maestro más apto que Luke una vez que le pusiera fin a su vida.

Tal vez juntos podrían derrotar a Snoke y a su guardia imperial, él tomaría el trono y ella sería su emperatriz. El plan era sencillo siempre y cuando ella estuviera de su parte. Y aunque no contaba con eso, apelaría a los métodos e persuasión que fueran necesarios.

Kylo tenía mucho en qué pensar, pero decidió hacerlo en el camino. Dio órdenes para que prepararan su TIE y esquivó a un Hux malévolo sin mayores miramientos ni explicaciones. En el fondo sabía que todo sería diferente cuando regresara al _Supremacy_.

Y no se iba a dar por vencido, no pensaba volver solo.

…

En Ahch-To Rey no tuvo más opción que contar toda la verdad a su Maestro. Los había puesto en peligro a todos por su obstinación, por creer que iba a ser capaz de doblegar a Kylo Ren. Luke no se mostraba comprensivo y se estaban quedando sin tiempo para escapar.

— La Fuerza nos conecta, no puedo explicar cómo. Pero a veces hablamos.

— ¿Desde cuándo ocurre esto? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¡No puedo creer que lo hicieras frente a mis narices!—Luke estaba realmente enojado.

— ¡No es mi culpa! Bueno, no _todo_ es mi culpa. Ambos decidimos no contárselo a nadie…

— ¡Oh, esto es maravilloso! ¡Nos has condenado a todos!

—Maestro, lo siento. Pero aún no es tarde, ¡Todavía puede escapar!

Luke parecía estar considerando algo, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

—No voy a seguir huyendo. Vine a esta isla a morir y me daré por satisfecho si puedo llevarlo conmigo.

Luke comenzó a caminar, dándole la espalda a Rey.

—Sé lo que realmente sucedió la noche de la destrucción del Templo. Lo he visto. Ben no tuvo la culpa, fue Snoke.

Luke volvió sobre sus pasos.

—La oscuridad ya lo había reclamado, Rey. _Él me atacó_. Ya no hay esperanza para Ben.

— ¡Estaba indefenso y usted trató de matarlo! Él confiaba en su Maestro.

Luke bajó la cabeza, _la joven tenía razón._

—Soy el culpable de todo esto.

—Tal vez. — Rey acortó la distancia entre ellos. —Pero puede ser el responsable de arreglarlo.

— ¿Cómo?— Luke sentía que sus errores pesaban sobre él con fuerza.

— Demuéstrele que aún cree en él. Como yo lo hago.

—Querrá matarme apenas me vea, no va a dudarlo.

— Lo sé. Éste no es el momento ni el lugar. — Rey intentaba ser positiva pero también realista. —Podemos intentarlo, pero Ben no está listo todavía.

—Necesitas tiempo para convencerlo.

Rey asintió.

—Tengo un plan.

—Rey, esto no va a ir del modo en que tú crees. —Luke le lanzó una mirada de advertencia pero no se opuso a escucharla.

— Nunca funciona como yo creo, pero eso no me detendrá ahora.

…

Desde el aire, Kylo pudo ver al _Halcón Milenario_ estacionado en un extremo de la isla. No pudo evitar recordar a su padre sin sentirse perturbado. La presencia de la nave sólo podía indicar que Rey estaba allí, aunque no pudo verla ni a ella ni a Luke por ninguna parte.

Había burlado los sensores de la Primera Orden con facilidad porque todos estaban ocupados en el ataque al _Raddus_ , la nave de la Resistencia. Se aseguró de que nadie lo seguía en su huída y no se molestó en llevar escolta.

Luego de aterrizar su nave en un valle cercano, subió las escaleras de piedra que lo conducirían a la pequeña villa. Le invadía una incómoda pero extrañamente agradable sensación de ansiedad porque al fin iba a ver a Rey de nuevo, mientras acumulaba hostilidad para enfrentar a su tío.

Unos chillidos familiares le alertaron de la presencia de los porgs que lo seguían con sus expresivos ojos a cada paso que daban. Se preguntó si acaso lo estaban culpando del asesinato de su amigo, al que debía agradecer su presencia en la isla.

Cuando llegó a lo alto del valle se detuvo abruptamente al ver la inconfundible figura de su tío Luke, más anciano y odioso que nunca. Encendió su sable en forma de cruz, aunque el Jedi no traía arma alguna. O al menos eso parecía.

Decidió no andar con rodeos esta vez.

— ¿Dónde está ella?

— ¿Debería sentirme ofendido? Pensé que venías por mí. — Luke estaba detestablemente tranquilo.

—A ti voy a matarte, pero primero me dirás dónde está Rey.

—Creí que lo sabrías, por esa cuestión del _enlace_ que ustedes comparten.

Kylo dudó un segundo antes de contestar. No podía sentir a Rey, _¿Acaso ella se había ido?_

Luke se mantuvo inmóvil, adivinando los pensamientos de Kylo.

—No se permiten peleas aquí. Esta es una isla sagrada, un santuario Jedi.

— ¡No me importa! No soy un Jedi.

Luke le ofreció una sonrisa a medias.

—Tampoco eres un Sith.

— ¡Ya basta! Se me acaba la paciencia, maldito anciano. ¡Voy a matarte!

— Pero _asegúrate de hacerlo ésta vez._

La provocación encendió su furia y se abalanzó sobre Luke dispuesto a terminar con su vida. Pero antes de llegar hasta él, su tío desapareció ante sus ojos. Escuchó el sonido de una nave despegando y giró para comprobar que el _Halcón Milenario_ abandonaba la isla, seguramente con su preciosa carga.

_«Eso no va a funcionar. Que cobardes.»_

Dispuesto a correr hacia su TIE para continuar la persecución por aire, volvió sobre sus pasos a toda prisa, pero una voz lo detuvo con audacia.

— ¡Ben!

Rey estaba allí, no se había marchado, y corría a toda velocidad hacia él. Kylo sintió una emoción que de momento no pudo ni quiso identificar. _Era una sensación encantadora._ Pero el rostro de la joven no le dio esa impresión. Ella estaba _muy enojada_.

— ¿Qué kriff crees que haces?— Rey se detuvo a pocos centímetros de él.

Kylo no sabía exactamente a _qué_ se refería ella.

—Esperaba que estuvieras más contenta de verme, me tomé muchas molestias para venir.

—Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras. — Rey se cruzó de brazos con impaciencia.

—Sabías que iba a encontrarte tarde o temprano. ¿Por qué te sorprendes?

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que me costó convencer a Luke de que haga las paces contigo?

_«¿Acaso ella ha perdido la razón?»_

— ¿Así que eso fue todo esto? Él no parecía muy interesado en disculparse. Además ¿Desde cuándo te interesan las causas perdidas?

Rey hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

—Desde que te conocí, Ben.

—Pierdes tu tiempo. — Kylo sonrió con tristeza. « _A pesar de todo, ella sigue creyendo en que puede salvarme.»_

—Por supuesto que no. Sé que aún puedes tomar la decisión correcta. — Rey se acercó un poco más y le obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

— Correcta para ti, querrás decir. El juego que intentas jugar es peligroso, Rey. Nada me impide dar la voz de alarma y el refuerzo llegará aquí en medio minuto.

Rey se encogió de hombros. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre casi como un susurro.

—Pero no lo has hecho. Eso quiere decir que no vienes con intención de pelear.

—Cierto. Vine a buscarte a ti. Pero si no vienes, estoy más que dispuesto a…

—No será necesario. Iré contigo. — Rey estaba arriesgando su vida y lo sabía. Pero su corazón le decía que solamente así podría llevar a Ben de vuelta a casa. Estaba segura y ya no había posibilidad de arrepentirse.

Kylo estaba a punto de protestar pero la respuesta de Rey lo dejó atónito.

_— ¿Qué?_

—Iré contigo. — Repitió. —A cambio de eso quiero que dejes en paz a la Resistencia y a Luke.

Kylo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Esa era su intención original después de todo. _¿Realmente todo iba a ser tan fácil? ¿Rey estaba tratando de engañarlo?_

— ¿Qué clase de truco es éste?

— Ningún truco. Iré por mi propia voluntad si cumples lo que te pido.

— Sabes que no está en mi poder hacer eso. Snoke es el Líder Supremo, no yo.

— ¡Al demonio con Snoke! Puedes acabar con todo eso. Yo te ayudaré, lo prometo.

Kylo adoptó un tono amenazador que intimidó un poco a Rey.

—Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer y no va a funcionar. Tu vida es más importante que la de un puñado de rebeldes.

—Te equivocas al pensar que lo hago por ellos. Es cierto que quiero que todo esto acabe de una buena vez, pero…— Rey vaciló un instante antes de continuar. — Quiero hacer esto por ti, junto a ti. Quiero ayudarte ¿Por qué es tan difícil de entender?

— ¿Y luego qué?— Kylo entornó la mirada con precaución.

— ¿Y luego qué, qué?— Rey perdía el hilo de la conversación.

—Derrotamos a Snoke ¿Y qué piensas hacer luego?— Kylo se llevó una mano a la cabeza en señal de obvia frustración.

— Vaya, realmente no he pensado en eso todavía. — Rey se mordió los labios y apoyó sus manos en la cintura.

Kylo decidió tomar el control de la situación. Si ella estaba intentando confundirlo, ciertamente lo había logrado. Él no podía descifrar sus verdaderas intenciones sin dejar que los sentimientos se involucraran.

_No, esto no iba a ser tan fácil como le pareció al principio._

—Tengo una contrapropuesta.

Rey lo observó detenidamente mientras esperaba a que hablara.

—Tú vienes conmigo, derrotamos a Snoke y yo tomo su lugar como Líder Supremo. — Rey empezó a negar con la cabeza, pero Kylo continuó. —Y tú aceptas mi mano para compartir conmigo el reinado sobre la galaxia.

Rey lo miró con la boca abierta, incapaz de pronunciar palabra y sintiendo que sus mejillas se encarnaban. Se sentía furiosa por la obstinación de Ben y en gran medida también halagada. _¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terco? ¿Qué clase de propuesta era esa? ¿En qué instante las cosas se habían salido de control de esta manera?_

Pero ella podía ser tan obstinada como él.

—Tengo una contra contrapropuesta.

— ¿Te refieres a una contrapropuesta a mi propia contrapropuesta?

_«¡Que hombre tan irritante!»_

— ¡Lo que sea!

Kylo se cruzó de brazos y se obligó a no sonreír. Estaban perdiendo el tiempo, pero nunca se había divertido tanto en su vida. La forma en que Rey intentaba salirse con la suya, intentando quedarse con la última palabra era admirable. Cómo le gustaba verla enojada.

—Te escucho.

Rey se aclaró la garganta.

—Voy contigo al _Supremacy_ , te ayudo a derrotar a Snoke y te liberas de su cruel manipulación. Luego tú abandonas la Primera Orden y te unes a la Resistencia para acabar esta guerra de una maldita vez.

Kylo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas ante una Rey muy ofendida. A pesar de lo enojada que estaba, no pudo evitar pensar que a _l menos valió la pena verlo reír así._

— ¡Por supuesto que no!— Kylo se secó las lágrimas que el ingenuo comentario de Rey le había provocado.

—Entonces ¡No hay trato!— Rey giró y comenzó a alejarse, completamente indignada y turbada. —Y sólo para que lo sepas, ¡Nunca aceptaría involucrarme en una relación sentimental contigo a menos que estemos del mismo lado!

—Espera, Rey— Kylo alcanzó a tomar una de sus manos antes de que ella estuviera fuera de su alcance.

La presión de su mano en la de ella era cálida y suave, él no intentaba retenerla en contra de su voluntad y Rey no podía o no quería que la soltara. Sus miradas se encontraron y todo dejó de tener forma a su alrededor. Apenas eran conscientes del viento, del frío y de las criaturas de la isla.

Aunque el chillido agudo de los porgs fue justamente lo que los sacó del hechizo y el contacto se interrumpió.

Kylo sentía que iba a perderla justo cuando todo empezaba a tener sentido para él. Rey quería ayudarlo, no lo veía como su enemigo. Y aunque no pudiera sacrificar todo por ella todavía, no quería perder su favor. Tampoco sería capaz de obligarla a ir con él como había pensado antes de llegar a la isla.

Por una vez en su vida tendría que calmar sus caprichos y confiar en alguien más, no en cualquier persona, sino en Rey.

Se sorprendió al comprobar _cuánto había cambiado en tan poco tiempo_. La posibilidad de volver a ser Ben no le parecía algo tan descabellado en ese momento.

—No tenemos que decidir todo ahora. —Rey fue la primera en romper el penoso silencio con su habitual honestidad y una sonrisa franca. —Al menos estamos de acuerdo en la parte de derrotar a Snoke.

Kylo asintió, agradecido.

— ¿Podemos considerar esto una tregua?

—Me gustaría más verlo como una alianza.

…


	3. Chapter 3

En el _Halcón Milenario_ , Chewbacca estaba preocupado por haber dejado a Rey en Ahch-To. Ansiaba de todo corazón que ella pudiera traer de regreso a Ben, a pesar de lo que había ocurrido con Han. Quería creer en Rey con la misma seguridad que ella sentía de poder lograrlo.

Después de todo aún recordaba con afecto a Ben cuando era niño, cuando las cosas eran aparentemente más sencillas, antes de que todo se derrumbara. Lamentó no haber hecho nada por evitarlo porque Ben era parte de su familia como Han, Leia y Luke.

Pero su parte estaba hecha, solo restaba esperar y desear lo mejor.

Su joven amiga necesitaba más tiempo para que su plan diera resultado. El hecho de que Ben hubiera llegado tan rápido no le había dado margen para explicar y convencer a Luke, pero eso ya no importaba. Por suerte tenía un Plan B y para llevarlo a cabo tenía que entretener a su invitado un poco, tantear sus emociones, antes de partir con él hacia el _Supremacy_.

Sin embargo, el tiempo no era algo con lo que podía contar de manera indiscriminada, así que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance en tales circunstancias. Tal vez la Primera Orden no había notado aún la desaparición de Kylo Ren o no se preocupaban demasiado por lo que pudiera estar haciendo. Al menos en ese aspecto podía estar segura de que no iban a atacarlos mientras él permaneciera en la isla. La cuestión de la Resistencia a bordo del _Raddus_ era una cuestión diferente, porque la comunicación se había interrumpido horas atrás. Como siempre, Rey tenía que dejarse llevar por sus instintos y por la Fuerza. Y esperar lo mejor.

…

La lluvia repentina y copiosa fue una respuesta a sus plegarias, ofreciéndole una excelente excusa para que ambos demoraran la partida. Rey sabía por experiencia que el clima era caprichoso en la isla y podía llover indefinidamente, por eso había tomado su capa de lluvia antes de ir al encuentro de Kylo.

Se apresuró a buscar refugio, guiándolo hacia las cabañas de piedra de la villa, cerca del lugar donde se encontraban.

— ¿Qué es este lugar?— él echó un rápido vistazo a las construcciones mientras corría detrás de Rey por el pequeño laberinto de casas.

—La villa Jedi. Para hospedar viajeros y entusiastas de la Orden.

—Debí suponerlo.

Él se sentía bastante fuera de lugar y eso no le agradaba demasiado. Se fijó que todas las cabañas carecían de puerta, excepto una que estaba protegida por una planchuela de metal que no coordinaba con el resto.

— ¡Ahí no!— Rey alcanzó a gritarle antes de que abriera la puerta — ¡Es la cabaña de Luke! Te aseguro que no quieres entrar ahí.

Él pareció dudar un momento, sintiéndose algo extraño. Casi podía imaginar a Luke en ese lugar, pero desechó la idea de inmediato porque tenía que ocuparse de otras cosas. Como protegerse de la maldita lluvia que amenazaba con calarlo hasta los huesos.

— Asumo que éste es tu hogar. — Dijo mientras entraba a una de las cabañas que ella le señalaba y Rey trataba de esconder el pequeño desorden que formaban sus escazas pertenencias.

— Sí. — Se sentía un poco turbada ante su mirada crítica y de repente la habitación no le pareció tan confortable como antes. Pero intentó bromear para no pensar mucho en cómo Ben parecía llenar el cuarto con su presencia. — No estoy acostumbrada a recibir visitas, así que lamento si no es de tu agrado.

A pesar de que lograron evitar la peor parte de la tormenta, sus prendas estaban empapadas. La capa de Kylo había protegido su espalda pero parecía pesar toneladas y el cabello se adhería a su rostro mientras las gotas seguían resbalando hacia el suelo. Rey no había sufrido daños mayores gracias a su capa de lluvia, pero se la quitó rápidamente y la colgó para que escurriera el agua. Su chaleco estaba húmedo así que también se lo sacó para no tomar más frío del necesario y se cubrió los hombros con una manta.

En la minúscula habitación las cuidadoras habían prendido un agradable fuego antes de que ellos llegaran y que los dos agradecieron internamente. La tarde poco a poco estaba dando paso a la noche y la ausencia del calor de los soles hizo que el aire húmedo se sintiera más frio que de costumbre.

Pero dentro de la cabaña reinaba la calidez gracias a la fogata y a una sensación de intimidad que parecía haber crecido de repente entre ellos no sin cierta incomodidad. De repente el espacio no era lo suficientemente grande como para que los dos lo habitaran.

Ella atribuyó esa sensación a la colosal figura de Kylo que se paseaba sin saber qué hacer, con mirada hosca y la capa ceñida al cuerpo, pareciéndose a una bestia enjaulada y peligrosa. La sobra que se proyectaba detrás de él, alargada hasta confundirse con la oscuridad del techo, lo hacía aún más temible.

Después de todo era la primera vez que ambos se encontraban _realmente_ cara a cara en un lugar tan pequeño, sin esposas ni sillas de interrogación de por medio, sin peleas de sables láser, sin vínculo de la Fuerza. Ambos eran totalmente consientes de la presencia del otro y Rey no estaba segura de poder decir que era algo del todo desagradable.

Si quería seguir adelante con el objetivo de ganar su confianza, debía intentar no incomodarlo para facilitar la comunicación con él. No sentía temor, lo conocía lo suficiente como para percibir que él también estaba en un estado penoso.

Kylo no pudo evitar una mirada crítica al lugar y a sus deficiencias. No había mucho espacio en la habitación circular, tampoco muebles ni lugar para mayor intimidad. La puerta consistía en una cortina tejida que apenas detenía el impacto de la tormenta y no evitaba que algunas gotas entraran.

La única fuente de luz era la fogata pero entre las sombras pudo distinguir una pequeña litera y algunos barriles de madera que podría utilizar para sentarse, porque no pensaba hacerlo en la cama de Rey a menos que ella se lo permitiera.

Pero pronto esos pensamientos le llevaron imaginar a otras cosas, menos inocentes, que la cercanía de la joven le estaba empezando a provocar. Ben rogaba por todos los medios que la lluvia acabara pronto para poder marcharse y no tener que pasar la noche allí. No le preocupaba dormir en el suelo o no dormir en absoluto, había aceptado las condiciones del refugio para no preocupar a Rey. Pero le aterraba la posibilidad de no poder controlar sus emociones que ella despertaba en él.

Mientras trataba de controlarse, no se dio cuenta de que la joven lo miraba fijamente, como si esperara la respuesta a una pregunta que él ni siquiera había oído. Entornando los ojos con fingido fastidio, ella se acercó a él sin esperar respuesta y poniéndose de puntillas desabrochó su capa, que cayó pesadamente al suelo de piedra a sus espaldas.

Él no tuvo tiempo de protestar, todo había sucedido tan rápido que solamente atinó a abrir la boca pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Rey se limitó a colgar la prenda en un gancho que sobresalía de la pared de piedra, junto a la suya.

—De nada. — A Rey le causó gracia el gesto estupefacto de él e intentó burlarse un poco como una pequeña venganza por su distracción. — ¿En qué pensabas?

Kylo tuvo que aclararse la garganta que de repente sentía áspera e intentó con poco éxito disimular su bochorno buscando desesperadamente algo que decir. Pero lo que dijo a continuación fue algo bastante absurdo y no era el mejor reflejo de su inteligencia pero sí del estado de confusión en el que se encontraba en ese momento.

— ¿Has encendido tú el fuego?

Ella contuvo la risa lo mejor que pudo mientras negaba con la cabeza, compadeciéndose de que él parecía estar pasándola fatal aunque lejos estaba de sospechar que ella y su naturalidad de carácter eran la causa.

—Las cuidadoras se encargan de mantener la villa limpia y el fuego siempre encendido para los habitantes. Pero no sé por qué se han molestado en encenderlo, ya que no les caigo bien. — Se encogió de hombros. —Es lógico, considerando que he causado algunos incidentes.

— ¿Qué tipo de incidentes? — Si ella le estaba ofreciendo una charla sobre trivialidades sin sentido para pasar el tiempo, no la iba a rechazar porque eso le distraía de sus verdaderos problemas. Además le gustaba escucharla, siempre le había gustado. Rey tenía una voz dulce cuando estaba tranquila.

—Digamos que he destrozado algunas cosas durante el entrenamiento, aunque hace poco tiempo que estoy aquí.

—Este lugar es muy antiguo, parece tener miles de años. — intentó demostrarle que defendía su actitud tratando de que su voz no sonara a reproche y luego miró en derredor como para dar énfasis a sus palabras. —Y las instalaciones dejan mucho que desear.

—Es un templo Jedi. — Rey intervino sin estar particularmente en desacuerdo pero aún tratando de defender el sitio que tanto le gustaba. —Los que vienen aquí no necesitan lujos porque aferrarse a posesiones materiales iría en contra del juramento.

—Lo sé. — Agregó él con tono casi aburrido —Disciplina y Control, para evitar caer en la tentación del lado Oscuro. — Y aunque se moría de ganas por agregar algo más, prefirió callar para no involucrarse en un debate que no tenía fuerzas para ganar. En cambio se dedicó a contemplar a Rey cuya manta se había resbalado un poco, dejando al descubierto sus hombros y parte de sus brazos vendados. Pero inmediatamente esquivó la mirada, intentando no pensar en las imágenes que caprichosamente invadían su mente por culpa de esa pequeña porción de piel.

—Entiendo que debes estar acostumbrado a algo bastante diferente. —Rey se preguntó cómo sería la habitación de Kylo en la Primera Orden. —Supongo que para mí esto está más que bien. He vivido en lugares peores y el clima de la isla me encanta.

No respondió de inmediato, pero pensó en lo que sabía de ella y lo que había visto en su mente: su pasado en Jakku, el desierto, la falta de comida y agua.

—Por supuesto. — Y luego agregó, en tono suave. —Imagino que amas la lluvia también.

—Así es. — Rey le ofreció una sonrisa soñadora que se apresuró en ocultar. —Siento mucho que la cabaña no sea de tu agrado, pero es imposible saber cuánto tiempo durará la lluvia. — Suavizó su gesto y lo miró con auténtico pesar. — Sugiero que intentes ponerte cómodo. Estaremos aquí un rato. — Y por alguna razón esa certeza provocaba un hormigueo en su pecho.

Kylo, que aún estaba de pie, buscó un asiento diminuto que creyó que podría aguantar su peso y se sentó despacio con las rodillas juntas. Prefería estar en esa postura antes que quedar en ridículo frente a ella. Se quitó los guantes porque sentía que sus manos transpiraban y los dejó sobre una pequeña mesa que estaba cerca. Observó que allí había algunas pertenencias de la joven, como el bláster que seguramente le obsequiara Han Solo. Una mueca de desprecio mezclada con dolor cruzó fugazmente su rostro y luego desapareció porque se distrajo con un movimiento frente a él.

Rey comenzó a desatar sus moños para poder secar y peinar su abundante cabello o al menos para intentar adecentarlo un poco. Con los dedos trató de alisarlo y con un trozo de tejido grueso absorbió algo de la humedad que quedaba en él.

El gesto no fue premeditado ni pretendía ser seductor, de hecho Rey se movía con bastante torpeza considerando que no tenía elementos para peinarse a excepción de sus propias manos. Pero él no podía despegar la mirada de sus largos y esbeltos dedos entrelazándose en su cabellera marrón. Nunca la había visto sin su peinado habitual y descubrió que le gustaba mucho el cambio, porque suelto le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría hundir sus propios dedos en su cabellera, cómo se vería extendida sobre su almohada, cómo sería despertar junto a su aroma.

Rey terminó de acicalarse atando dos coletas con unas tiras de tela, bien sujetas detrás de su cabeza, dejando algo de cabello caer a sus espaldas. Mientras hacía esto se fijó en Ben, que la miraba de manera extraña, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos oscurecidos por alguna emoción indescifrable. Se percató de que ya llevaba mucho tiempo en silencio, no se quejaba del lugar ni hacía comentarios al respecto de la Orden. En cambio estaba muy quieto y parecía cautivado por cada movimiento que ella hacía.

Cuando la mirada de Kylo al fin se encontró con la suya, é se apresuró a evadirla e intentó nuevamente decir algo para no incomodarla, y para que ella no notara lo turbado que estaba. Pero en vez de eso, sintió que se sonrojaba violentamente y sin poder evitarlo se pasó una mano por el pelo como hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

Rey interpretó el gesto de él como una necesidad de secarse el cabello, que aún arrojaba pequeñas gotas sobre el suelo. Pero sabía que él era muy orgulloso como para pedir un favor. Tenía la misma mirada que antes cuando le preguntó si quería que colgara su capa.

Para evitarle el disgusto se acercó a él nuevamente y rodeándolo hasta colocarse a sus espaldas, comenzó a frotarle el cabello oscuro despacio con el trozo de tejido que minutos antes había usado ella misma.

—Siento no tener algo mejor con qué secarlo, pero esto servirá.

El gesto espontáneo de ella le tomó de nuevo por sorpresa y quedó congelado en su sitio sin saber cómo reaccionar. La sensación de tenerla tan cerca, la familiaridad con la que lo tocaba, era maravillosa. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien se acercaba tanto a él? ¿Por qué le permitía a Rey hacerlo? No recordaba haberse sentido de esa manera nunca, tal vez en el pasado cuando era un niño, pero esos recuerdos eran muy dolorosos.

¿Por qué ella se molestaba tanto en su bienestar? ¿Qué quería _realmente_? ¿Qué esperaba conseguir? Sus sentidos se aguzaron. ¿Intentaría atacarlo por la espalda? No. Ella no haría eso, además prometió ayudarle a derrotar a Snoke.

Una vez conforme con el secado, Rey comenzó a desenredar el enmarañado cabello de Kylo con delicadeza. Las hebras se resbalaban entre sus dedos con una agradable sensación. Era tan agradable tocarlo, justo como lo había imaginado: suave, espeso y rebelde. No pudo resistir la tentación de hundir sus dedos en él, dejándose llevar por la incipiente aceptación y comodidad que parecía emanar de Ben. Demorándose cada vez un poco más a medida que la resistencia entre sus dedos cedía, saboreando el momento de intimidad que ese simple acto representaba.

Ella evitaba el contacto con otras personas, de hecho lo detestaba o le costaba mucho aceptar. Sus amigos comprendían su frialdad y no la presionaban. Pero ¿Por qué Kylo la hacía sentir tan diferente? ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de estar cerca de él cada vez que lo veía? Aún cuando discutían durante sus conexiones, su deseo inicial era arrojarse a sus brazos, por más absurdo que eso pudiera sonar tratándose de su enemigo.

Pero en ese instante se encontró deseando que las cosas entre ellos fueran siempre de esa manera, un balance perfecto, una armonía de opuestos. Deseó que no tuvieran que ser enemigos. Y por un breve instante, así fue.

Él podía comprenderla sin necesidad de palabras y ella ansiaba tener la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, pero no se animaba a imaginarlo. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué tenían que ser los dos seres más obstinados de la galaxia? Aceptó el contacto suave de las manos de Rey mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad. La sensación era tan placentera que su corazón dio un vuelco por el anhelo y cerró los ojos para olvidar por un momento dónde estaba y las razones que lo habían llevado hasta allí.

Pero cierta parte de la realidad se filtraba y la culpa de no ser digno de las dulces atenciones de Rey empezó a crecer dentro de él junto con las voces que intentaba acallar sin éxito.

El tierno momento fue breve pero intenso para los dos y Rey sintió el instante exacto en el que Ben intentó retroceder, dejando que la oscuridad lo dominara. Ella notó cómo sus puños se cerraban sobre sus rodillas y sus hombros se tensaban bajo la ropa. No podía verlo a los ojos pero imaginó sus labios como una línea fina y tensa que apenas podía contener un grito de frustración.

—No hagas eso. — Su voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo y repleta de amargura, detuvo abruptamente las caricias de Rey. Sonó como un susurro torturado y tembloroso en sus labios. —Por favor.

Rey retiró su mano, dándose cuenta de lo que hacía y sin saber bien por qué había llegado tan lejos, invadiendo el espacio personal de Ben. Se sintió culpable de tomarse tantas libertades cuando lo único que deseaba era mostrarle afecto y cuidado.

—Lo siento, Ben. Yo sólo…

—No lo hagas. — Repitió él con dolor.

Él se puso de pie para imponer algo de distancia entre ellos, pero lo que verdaderamente quería era huir, escapar de ella y de sus dulces caricias, del aura brillante que inundaba sus sentidos cuando estaba cerca. Pero afuera la lluvia parecía estar en su peor momento y algo en su interior le obligaba a quedarse allí, clavado en ese sitio, como se regocijara torturándolo.

Casi sin poder respirar apoyó uno de sus brazos contra la pared opuesta e intento recuperarse para poner en orden sus pensamientos, pero sin conseguirlo.

Durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, ninguno de los dos habló. El silencio entre ellos solamente se interrumpía apenas por el crepitar del fuego y los ecos de la tormenta que seguía constante en el exterior.

Dentro de la cabaña el aire se volvió frío de repente, haciendo temblar a Rey que sintió cómo el corazón se le oprimía de angustia. ¿Por qué Ben la rechazaba? Podía verlo batallar consigo mismo, de espaldas a ella y con la cabeza oculta por el brazo. Odiaba verlo así y más aún cuando sabía que ella era la causa.

Pero no podía evitar estar enojada también. Había intentado todo para mostrarle afecto genuino, había accedido a luchar junto a él contra Snoke, aceptó acompañarlo aunque con ello arriesgaba su vida. Incluso estaba intentando convencerlo de que no era tarde para volver con su familia, que su propio afecto por él era más profundo que la compasión.

La revelación fue un gran impacto para ella y le llevó algunos minutos digerirla.

_«Porque lo amo, quiero a Ben, lo necesito a mi lado. »_

Un poco más calmada pero con las emociones reverberando aún dentro de ella, Rey se acercó despacio hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de Ben. El notó su presencia sólo cuando ella apoyó una de sus manos en su hombro, esperando que él reaccionara en forma violenta y preparada para eso.

En cambio él giró y la tomó entre sus brazos con dulzura, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de Rey para impregnarse de su aroma. La abrazó con urgencia, con necesidad, aferrándose a ella como un náufrago a su última salvación. Ella era capaz de mostrarle a él un mundo diferente en el que podía ser merecedor de su afecto y los riesgos que tendría que enfrentar para conseguir que ella se quedara a su lado no le atemorizaban tanto como el miedo a perderla.

La joven se abandonó al abrazo, sintiendo la necesidad de Ben que era también la suya. Algo despertó en ella, que se maravilló con la sensación. Quería tocarlo, sentir sus manos en todo el cuerpo, quería saber cómo se sentiría ser besada por él, al menos por una vez, mientras duraran los términos de su delicada alianza.

—No juegues conmigo, Rey. — La voz profunda de Ben sonó entre su cabello, cerca de su oído, haciéndola temblar. —Puedo soportar torturas peores, pero tú…— él se enterró más en su cuello. —No quiero hacerte daño. Y sabes que en cualquier momento puedo fallarte.

Ella sintió que le temblaba la voz al final de la frase y conmovida por la desesperación en su tono que rompió sus defensas en pedazos, quiso agradecerle por abrirle su corazón, demostrándole que ella se sentía de la misma manera.

Lo abrazó más fuerte, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él, escuchando el galope alocado de su corazón e inspirando profundamente para llenarse de su calor. Su ropa aún estaba húmeda por la lluvia y despedía un aroma confortante, mezclando el olor a lluvia que tanto amaba con el de él.

—No lo harás. Ya no estás sólo, Ben. —buscó su mirada oscurecida por la tristeza y el anhelo, viendo lo lastimado que él estaba.

Se había esforzado por enterrar su vida detrás de una máscara y un nombre temible, había hecho cosas de las que no estaba orgulloso, mientras Ben esperaba en las sombras luchando por salir a la Luz. Rey fue capaz de verlo aún cuando todos, incluso él, parecían haber perdido la fe en su regreso.

Posó sus dedos con suavidad por la cicatriz de su rostro, la herida que ella misma le causó tan solo unos días atrás y de la que ahora se arrepentía. Pero no podría haber cambiado nada entre ellos, no podía cambiar el pasado.

—Tampoco tú, Rey. — Ben encontró los ojos de ella que lloraban en silencio, lloraba por él. Le había hecho daño antes y tal vez lo estaba haciendo en ese instante. Pero ya nunca más la lastimaría.

Colocando una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza de Rey, ahuecándola para acercar su rostro al de él, buscó sus labios como en un trance. Se entregó a la imperiosa necesidad de sentir su boca, su aliento, su sabor.

Ella lo recibió con un suspiro, rendida a la suave presión de esos labios plenos que parecían estar hechos para besar y ser besados, abandonándose a las tímidas caricias que Ben le hacía en la base de su espalda, donde había colocado su otra mano para acercarla más hacia él. Le rodeó el cuello con sus propios brazos, al tiempo que el beso se hacía más íntimo. Dejándose llevar por un impulso nuevo en ella, aunque un poco cohibida, separó sus labios para poder sentir el sabor de Ben y poder recorrer su boca a gusto. Él aceptó el desafío con un gemido como respuesta y ambos se perdieron en oleadas ascendentes de pasión.

Las reservas de cada uno se derrumbaron, las fortalezas que durante años habían construido para proteger sus almas quedaron reducidas a escombros. En ese momento sólo existían ellos dos, dentro del pequeño mundo que ahora reducía sus límites al espacio circular de la habitación.

Afuera la tormenta parecía estar en su punto más fuerte, azotando sin clemencia a la isla y a sus habitantes, pero Ben y Rey se sentían ajenos a sus estragos. Sus almas sedientas de contacto físico y afecto sincero, se entregaron al torbellino de sensaciones nuevas y fascinantes.

De repente el beso no fue suficiente y mientras se separaban un poco para tomar aliento, se miraron con intensidad por un largo minuto, mientras sus respiraciones se regulaban.

No había dudas en los ojos de Rey ni dolor en los de Ben. Él presionó su frente contra la de ella y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del amor que compartían. La entrega tenía un significado especial para su torturada alma porque Rey era la única capaz de traer paz a su vida.

Rey vio sonreír a Ben por primera vez, dulce y verdadero, una sonrisa que era solamente para ella y podía considerar la manifestación real de su victoria. Era el decreto oficial de que Kylo Ren ya formaba parte del pasado. De ahora en adelante quería verlo sonreír siempre, quería hacerlo feliz.

Agradeció el curioso giro de sus planes. Ciertamente su idea era salvar a Ben pero nunca imaginó que en el transcurso iba a descubrir que no podía vivir sin él ni quería hacerlo. Nunca pensó que iba a enamorarse perdidamente de aquél al que juró derrotar.

—Supongo que esto cambia un poco las cosas. — Dijo Ben entre divertido y provocador, acariciando los labios de Rey, hinchados por sus besos. —No creo que sigamos siendo enemigos.

—Pensaremos en eso después. Creo que han surgido temas más urgentes. — Rey, sintiéndose atrevida, le dedicó una mirada tentadora al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba violentamente por su audacia.

— ¿Y cómo sugieres que los tratemos? — Ben se perdía pensando en el rubor de Rey, preguntándose si se extendería por el resto de su cuerpo. Recorrió con el dedo pulgar el contorno de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello y se detuvo al llegar a la base de su garganta, dejando un rastro ardiente detrás de él, para sentir el pulso enloquecido de ella bajo la suave presión.

—Eso depende. — Respondió ella con un hilo de voz. —Lamento que las instalaciones no sean de tu agrado. — Rey soltó una risa pícara que para Ben fue lo mismo que ver salir el sol después de la lluvia.

—Nos las arreglaremos. — Respondió él mientras la tomaba en brazos y para llevarla a la pequeña cama donde la depositó con cuidado.

Luego se sentó a su lado para observarla con detenimiento, disfrutando de sus mejillas arreboladas y sus ojos color avellana, oscurecidos por la pasión. Pero él pareció dudar un instante y ella percibió el titubeo, temiendo que se alejara nuevamente.

Ben sabía que si avanzaba un poco más, corría el riesgo de cambiar para siempre la vida de Rey. El camino del Jedi estaba absolutamente en contra de generar vínculos románticos porque las emociones intensas sólo podían conducir al lado Oscuro, aunque nadie mejor que él para reconocer que existían zonas intermedias. Pero ella ya no podría continuar su entrenamiento porque tendría que elegir entre él o la Orden, y no quería forzarla a tomar una decisión que podría volver a enemistarlos.

Aunque quizás ya era demasiado tarde para detenerse a pensar en eso. De cualquier manera, no quería tomar algo de ella que luego lamentara haberle entregado, aún si en ese momento todas las señales indicaban que estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer.

— ¿Ben? — Rey se incorporó a medias para quedar a la altura de su rostro

—No hay vuelta atrás. — Él acarició una de sus mejillas con ternura. — ¿Estás segura de esto?

El vínculo entre ellos se abrió dejando que Rey pudiera ver sus temores, aquellos que no se atrevía a nombrar en voz alta. Ella también se preocupaba por él pero estaba decidida.

—Lo estoy. — Rey entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, besándolos con cariño.

El miedo de transformarla en algo parecido a él le devastó. Era irónico que horas antes su objetivo hubiera sido precisamente convertirla en su emperatriz oscura. Pero ya no quería eso, no si eso implicaba cambiarla.

—No quiero lastimarte. — No quería arrojarla a la Oscuridad como había sucedido con él mismo. Se había enamorado de ella por todo lo que era, exactamente lo opuesto a él, su balance, justo lo que necesitaba.

Rey comprendía su aflicción e intentaba calmarlo. No le temía a nada si él estaba junto a ella y jamás se arrepentiría de demostrarle cuánto lo amaba y lo deseaba.

—Encontraremos la manera. No te preocupes.

Ese era todo el permiso que él necesitaba oír, por ella y para él mismo que al fin aceptó que la naturaleza del amor de Rey era intensa y deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser digno de ella.

La joven se acercó a él y recostó su cabeza en el hombro firme de él para murmurar cerca de su oído un susurro cargado de promesas.

—Te amo, Ben. Y ya te he dicho que nunca me lastimarías.

Todo su cuerpo se sacudió de deleite y él ya no pudo contener el caudal de su pasión por ella. En los ojos de Rey vio un reflejo de los suyos, repletos de un vehemente y primitivo deseo que no hizo más que aumentar su delirio.

Ella se recostó de nuevo, mientras él se acomodaba a su lado cubriéndola a medias con su largo cuerpo, besándola de nuevo hasta quedar sin aire. Las caricias se volvieron más audaces mientras los minutos pasaban.

Los dos sabían que nada los iba a interrumpir, la Fuerza no iba a separarlos esta vez. Pero todo era nuevo y querían aprovechar cada segundo para deleitarse en el milagro de estar en brazos del otro, juntos por primera vez, felices de haberse encontrado al fin. Como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para mirarse, como si lejos de ellos dos no existiera una guerra.

El fuego que parecía no consumirse, refulgía con mayor fuerza tiñendo sus cuerpos de tonos cálidos mientras reconocían sus cuerpos a través de las manos del otro, maravillados por las sensaciones que las caricias les producían.

Pero pronto necesitaron ir más lejos y se enviaron el mutuo y ansioso consentimiento a través de sus pensamientos.

Ben se puso de pie para quitarse la ropa sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Rey, atrapando sus ojos, hechizado por ella. De espaldas al fuego, la mitad de su cuerpo quedaba en las sombras, acentuando su misterioso atractivo.

Rey no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia su magnífico cuerpo a medida que él se despojaba de sus prendas. Los músculos bien marcados se acentuaban por el contraste de luces y sombras, aumentando el apetito de Rey de querer explorarlo con sus propias manos. La cicatriz se extendía más allá de su rostro hacia su amplio pecho y ella intentó no pensar en el dolor que le habría causado, desviando la mirada con culpa.

Durante un segundo, los dos recordaron su última pelea en Starkiller y los sentimientos dramáticamente opuestos que tenían entonces. Pero cuando volvieron a mirarse descubrieron que la atracción estuvo entre ellos desde el comienzo, al igual que ahora, pero ya nada se interponía entre ellos. Decidieron dejar el pasado atrás.

Él percibió su angustia y se acercó a ella para borrar su tristeza. Con suaves caricias en su espalda le aseguró que estaba bien y ya no tenía que preocuparse por eso.

Ella comenzó a desvestirse también, siempre mirándolo a los ojos que parecían ver en ella algo precioso y especial. Hasta que el contacto se interrumpió cuando él empezó a besar cada centímetro de piel que ella iba dejando al descubierto, incluso las vendas de sus brazos que se dedicó a remover con esmero.

Cuando los dos quedaron en igualdad de condiciones, Ben se recostó en la cama junto a ella y la besó de nuevo. Esta vez se demoró todo lo posible en sus labios y se deleitó con las respuestas que Rey le proporcionaba, asegurándole que se sentía igual que él.

Pero para sorpresa de Rey sus besos continuaron hasta su mentón y cuello, y luego más allá hasta de su garganta hasta sus pechos. Una vez allí, Ben capturó uno de sus pezones con la boca con delicadeza y se animó al sentir que ella se arqueaba hacia él para sentirlo más cerca aún. Continuo el ardiente asedio hasta sentirlo firme bajo su lengua y acercó una de sus manos para pellizcarlo apenas mientras se dirigía hacia el otro pecho para repetir la operación.

Los gemidos ahogados de Rey y sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, mirándolo con arrobamiento, era todo lo que Ben necesitaba para continuar su trayectoria de besos hasta más abajo. Aunque se detuvo al llegar a su ombligo.

Levantando la vista hacia ella, encontró su mirada decidida y sin darle tiempo a preguntar, ella misma se movió para desabrochar el cinturón y quitarse los pantalones junto con las últimas prendas que le quedaban. Expuesta completamente a la ávida mirada de Ben, ella no sintió miedo ni vergüenza.

Ben se volvió loco por sentir su sabor y despacio le separó las piernas con dulzura, sin encontrar resistencia de parte de Rey. Quería tomarse todo el tiempo, grabar para siempre su aroma en su mente y en su corazón y hacerle sentir todo el placer que su cuerpo fuera capaz de soportar.

No estaba seguro de lo que hacía porque nunca se habría sentido cómodo con nadie antes como para llegar tan lejos, pero se dejo guiar por Rey y por las señales que ella le enviaba a través del vínculo. Gracias a eso fue capaz de escucharla y hacerle todo lo que ella deseaba, sin necesidad de hablar en voz alta.

Cuando hundió su boca en su zona más íntima, quiso llenarse de la calidez y humedad de Rey. Hechizado, no pudo evitar que un gemido escapara de su garganta y a ella le enloqueció la sensación que la vibración del sonido le produjo en su interior.

Ben intentó dosificar su deseo y tomó entre los labios aquel lugar que concentraba el placer de Rey, adueñándose de él con movimientos que dejaron sin respiración a Rey. Ella sintió que el mundo alrededor dejaba de existir y mientras se adaptaba a las nuevas sensaciones con frenéticos movimientos, colocó sus manos en la cabeza de Ben, aferrándose a él con su vida. De nuevo disfrutó la sensación de hundir sus dedos en el espeso cabello pero esta vez lo hizo con menos delicadeza mientras se descontrolaba y lo empujaba más y más hacia ella, hasta perder de nuevo la noción de la realidad con un grito de puro gozo.

Ben se apartó para volver a mirarla, le encantaba mirar esos ojos color avellana con chispas verdes y pensó que Rey era la mujer más hermosa de la galaxia, advirtiéndose a sí mismo que no deseaba a nadie más que a ella por el resto de su vida.

Ella aún respiraba agitada en la consumación de su propio clímax, pero se concentró en Ben y en lo que estaba tratando de decirle. Quiso explicarle que ella sentía lo mismo, que nunca antes había estado en semejante situación y estaba feliz de entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma. Pero lo necesitaba por completo, sin reservas, con tanta intensidad que por un momento se sintió abrumada.

Entonces él volvió a acostarse a su lado y con una de sus manos recorrió el camino que antes había trazado con sus besos. Cuando llegó a sus pliegues, introdujo un dedo con suavidad y firmeza, tanteando la predisposición de Rey hacia él.

Quedó fascinado por encontrarla tan húmeda y por ser el responsable de producirle tales sensaciones. Repitió el movimiento intentando acomodarse a los frenéticos espasmos que sus caricias le provocaban, hasta que sintió que ella gritaba su nombre y perdió el poco control que aún le quedaba.

Se apartó para quitarse los pantalones y quedar completamente expuesto frente a ella, vulnerable y majestuoso, sin temor a sentirse rechazado cuando Rey abrió los brazos y le dio la bienvenida con una mirada cargada de sensualidad.

Pero antes de continuar colocó una de sus grandes manos sobre el vientre de ella y Rey adivinó el curso de sus pensamientos sonrojándose un poco más si es que eso era posible. Ben se preocupaba por las posibles consecuencias de su acto de amor y eso le llenó de ternura.

—No debes preocuparte por eso ahora. — Rey intentó explicarle que antes de partir los droides médicos de la Base de habían hecho exhaustivos controles y estaba protegida ante la posibilidad de tener hijos no deseados.

—No, quiero decir… me sentiría feliz si nosotros…— No podía hablar con claridad porque la ilusión de una vida junto a ella y una familia era algo con lo que no se atrevía a soñar —De hecho, muy feliz. —Y besó la besó con ternura. —Sólo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, solos los dos.

—Suena bien para mí. — Rey lo abrazó con impaciencia, feliz y ansiosa. Pero conmovida por la infinita dulzura con la que él la trataba.

Inclinándose sobre ella, Ben apoyó los codos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Ella parecía tan pequeña debajo suyo que temió hacerle daño o aplastarla, pero el enlace vibraba entre ellos y Rey no pudo evitar estremecerse ante lo que vio en la mente de Ben. La forma en la que él la veía, las cosas que quería hacerle.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos y seguros, Ben se introdujo dentro de ella de manera pausada porque quería ver en el rostro de Rey las emociones que desfilaban, las sensaciones que él le producía.

Pero su propósito se fue por la borda cuando ella le mostró lo que ocurría en su mente y la magnitud de su deseo acabó con todas las tiernas intenciones.

En el medio del éxtasis de su unión, Ben susurró las palabras que ella tanto anhelaba escuchar y ella respondió entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

—Te amo, Rey.

Los truenos ensordecedores ahogaron los gritos de Rey y las exclamaciones alborotadas de Ben, el fuego fue testigo de las risas compartidas de auténtico deleite.

…

El diluvio pareció mermar hacia el amanecer para cortarse de repente segundos después de la salida de los soles. Rey despertó rodeada de un aura de satisfacción y felicidad sin igual, entre los brazos de Ben. Durante la noche, él había buscado una manta para cubrirlos y avivado el fuego para mantener el calor en la habitación.

Ahora Ben estaba acurrucado detrás de ella con la espalda casi pegada a la fría y húmeda pared de piedra, pero eso parecía no afectar su plácido sueño. Al sentir que Rey se movía un poco para buscar más calor, despertó y depositó una serie de besos tiernos en su hombro, mientras la estrechaba aún más entre sus brazos como si temiera que todo hubiese sido un sueño.

Afuera, los porgs chillaban felices de que la lluvia hubiera cesado ya que el temporal había destruido muchos de sus nidos.

Las cuidadoras se preparaban para comenzar sus faenas diarias, mientras murmuraban un poco disgustadas que la joven muchacha humana había alojado a un huésped en su propia cabaña, cuando eso estaba completamente fuera de las reglas del santuario y constituía un delito sin precedentes.

Pero no iban a interferir porque ese no era su problema, así que continuaron con su rutina como lo hacían desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Sin embargo, los rumores de las cuidadoras no cayeron en oídos sordos, porque Luke no había abandonado la isla. Preocupado de que sus temores fueran ciertos pero sin creérselo del todo, se dirigió a la cabaña de Rey para hacerle entrar en razón. La muchacha era tan obstinada y estaba tan segura de conseguir su objetivo de rescatar a su sobrino que se predisponía sin quererlo a caer en la Oscuridad con mayor probabilidad.

Pero definitivamente no esperaba encontrarse con esa escena de felicidad doméstica cuando asomó su cabeza en la cabaña de Rey, minutos después de que ellos hubieran despertado.

Y lamentó inmediatamente haberlo hecho.

…

Ben y rey quedaron perplejos cuando la figura de Luke se materializó en la puerta con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

Todos quedaron inmóviles durante unos instantes mientras lidiaban con sus emociones. Rey se cubrió hasta los ojos con la manta, al punto de morir de vergüenza. Ben también estaba abochornado pero miró a rey en busca de explicaciones ¿Acaso Luke no se había marchado en el _Halcón_?

Luke se dio vuelta para salir de allí lo antes posible, confundido y muy enojado. Ninguna de las explicaciones que se presentaban en su mente racional servía para desentrañar el misterio de cómo esos dos habían terminado en ese penoso estado.

El sonido de movimientos apresurados y fragmentos de una discusión a través de murmullos dentro de la cabaña llegó hasta sus oídos mientras esperaba afuera, sentado en un banco de piedra a que los tórtolos salieran a aclarar lo que seguramente sería una broma de mal gusto.

— ¡Rey! — Ben intentaba mantenerse impasible aunque sentía que se irritaba a gran velocidad mientras buscaba su ropa por la habitación. — ¿Por qué no me dijiste que él seguía aquí?

— ¡Yo nunca dije que él se hubiera ido, tú pensaste que él no estaba! — Rey se envolvió en la manta, totalmente azorada y herida por la hostilidad que detectaba en su voz. Sentía que el momento que habían compartido la noche anterior se desvanecía y todo volvía a ser ríspido como antes entre ellos.

— ¡Pero podrías habérmelo dicho! Y yo no hubiera…— se detuvo al sentir la mirada asesina de Rey y eligió sus palabras con cuidado. —Hubiera sido más caballeroso contigo.

_Esas no eran las palabras que ella esperaba oír_

— ¿Estás arrepintiéndote? — Los ojos de rey literalmente despedían chispas como disparos de bláster.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — Ben se acercó y le dio un beso rápido en los labios. —Es que pensé que estábamos solos.

— ¿Y eso en qué cambia las cosas? ¿Te preocupa lo que puede pensar él? — Rey se sentía capaz de dar explicaciones pero no podía hacerlo si tenía que ocuparse también de que ellos no acabaran matándose.

—No. —Respondió Ben con sinceridad. —Me preocupas tú, me preocupa que ya no puedas seguir entrenando, que tengas que abandonar todo por mi culpa. — Se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto nervioso.

—Te he dicho que no pienses más en eso. — Rey le habló con dulzura, conmovida y más relajada. —Además, tú te has ofrecido a ser mi maestro antes.

Ben se quedó congelado en su sitio. La significativa elección de palabras de Rey y su actitud aparentemente ingenua, estaban guiando sus pensamientos al mismo lugar que la noche anterior. Y aunque se moría de ganas por volver a hacerle el amor, era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento. Trató de pensar en su tío que esperaba fuera de la cabaña e inmediatamente logró enfriar sus emociones.

_Rey, definitivamente vas a matarme un día de éstos._

—Deja que yo hable, puedo arreglar eso, pero tienes que confiar en mí. — Rey estaba decidida a acabar con esta insólita situación obteniendo beneficios para todos.

— ¿Qué otra opción tengo? — Ben tragó saliva con fuerza, sintiéndose como un adolescente avergonzado, como si aún fuera padawan de Luke y lo hubieran encontrado haciendo alguna travesura.

_Sólo que esto era levemente más grave que una simple pillería._

Rey le ofreció una mirada de consuelo mientras terminaba de vestirse y trataba de componer un poco su aspecto, sin poder evitar las huellas que él le había dejado en el apogeo de su pasión. Pero gran parte de su valentía le abandonó cuando salió de la cabaña y el resplandor del día le obligó a entrecerrar los ojos y a enfrentarse con su Maestro.

Luke estaba cruzado de brazos, visiblemente decepcionado y tanto Ben como Rey se sentían como criminales a punto de escuchar su sentencia de muerte. El último Jedi tomó aire y habló con estudiada calma y la furia a medio contener.

—Cuando dijiste que tenías un plan, Rey, ciertamente no imaginaba nada de esto. — Hizo un gesto con un brazo que los señalaba a los dos.

Ben se volvió para mirarla pero ella esquivó sus ojos. Confiaría en ella, claro, pero quería saber de qué plan estaba hablando Luke. ¿Había sido parte de algún tipo de manipulación? Su incomodidad aumentaba por momentos.

Pero sabía que él tampoco estaba exento de culpa.

—Y tú. — Luke lo miró con reprobación. — ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza? ¡¿Qué crees que es éste lugar?! — Y luego se dirigió a ambos. — ¿Tienen la más mínima idea de lo que han hecho? Pensándolo bien, creo que sí la tienen y deberían sentir vergüenza. ¡Han traspasado todos los límites posibles del decoro y del honor!

Rey se sintió herida pero no iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

—No creo que usted sea la persona indicada para juzgar.

Ben la detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para evitar que siguiera hablando y se adelantó ante su ex Maestro y tío. No iba a soportar ver como torturaba a Rey.

—Asumo toda la responsabilidad. Es mi culpa. Yo he manipulado a Rey porque deseaba corromperla y convertirla al Lado Oscuro, para poder dar el golpe final a los Rebeldes. Y a ti. — Señaló a Luke con la cabeza.

Rey lo miró con incredulidad y entornó los ojos.

—Eso es una mentira. — Luego miró a Luke. —Ben no hizo tal cosa. Yo acepté y no culparé a nadie, ni siquiera a mí misma. — Se adelantó un paso hasta quedar al lado de Ben. —Nunca quise esto, nunca quise ser Jedi pero la Fuerza se encaprichó conmigo. Lo único que quería era salvarlos, acabar con todo eso. Lo único que quería era salvarme a mí misma, nunca más estar sola. ¿Acaso está mal? Puedo cerrarme a la Fuerza, no la necesito para nada y sólo quiero estar con Ben. No necesito que me carguen con sus legados ni él tampoco. Demasiado mal ya le han hecho. ¿Estoy siendo clara?

Tío y sobrino la miraron sin poder articular palabra. Una energía luminosa y clara emanaba de ella mientras hablaba, tan pura como sus sentimientos. La calurosa defensa que hizo de él, llenó a Ben de un inmenso amor por ella y un incomparable respeto por su fortaleza.

Después de unos instantes Luke comenzó a reír a carcajadas, sujetándose el estómago casi con dolor y lágrimas saltando de sus ojos,

Rey y Ben se miraron con ambas cejas levantadas. No sabían que sucedía, excepto que finalmente habían enloquecido a Luke.

—Hagan lo que quieran. La Orden es inútil después de todo. En algún momento debía acabar la farsa. —Luke se compuso y continuó. —Lo único que quiero es que se larguen de aquí y vayan a terminar con la _maldita_ guerra, ¡Así me dejan en paz de una buena vez!

Luego se acercó a Ben y lo miró con auténtico arrepentimiento.

—No creas que te he perdonado por esto, pero creo que he cometido muchos errores contigo y lamento haberte fallado. Haz que no vuelva a desear querer verte muerto y que no me arrepienta de tenerte en mejor concepto. — Poniendo una mano en su hombro, agregó. —Ben, vuelve a casa, por favor.

—Lo haré. — Su voz se mantuvo firme al responder a su tío. La herida abierta hacía tantos años comenzaba a cerrarse.

Ben ya no tenía dudas acerca de lo que debía hacer. Todo había cambiado y no quedaba nada de su vida anterior. Era un hombre nuevo y estaba muy lejos de ser perfecto. Los años y los errores habían fracturado su espíritu pero ya no quería seguir desperdiciando su vida. No cuando por fin encontraba a alguien dispuesto a sacrificarse por él, a cuidarlo y a contenerlo. No cuando Rey estaba de su lado dispuesta a amarlo a pesar de todo.

Rey no pudo evitar emocionarse por el suceso de reconciliación. Era todo lo que deseaba y tuvo que reconocer que Luke tuvo razón al decirle que no iba a salir de la manera en que pensaba. Por supuesto que no, todo era aún mejor. Ella sabía que no sería fácil, anda con Ben lo era, pero quería pasar el resto de su vida conociéndolo y curándolo, aprendiendo a amar y aprendiendo de él.

Ben tomó su mano y la llevó hasta sus labios. Con sólo mirarla supo que ella no lo abandonaría y él tampoco, porque Rey era su hogar. Se avecinaban tiempos complejos, aún tenían que acabar con una guerra y Snoke era una nube pesada y amenazante en el horizonte que había logrado mantener alejada por un tiempo. Aún quedaban por discutir los términos de su rendición. Pero ya no tenía miedo de sí mismo, vencería los obstáculos con el amor de Rey. Juntos lo lograrían.

— ¿Y bien?— Luke los reprobó con la mirada. — ¡No se queden ahí! ¡Váyanse de una vez! Ya tendremos tiempo de discutir las reglas la próxima vez que vengan aquí, aunque sinceramente espero que no lo hagan.

— ¿No viene con nosotros?— Rey preguntó.

—No. Ustedes ya tienen todo lo que hace falta. — Y sonriendo breve y misteriosamente, se alejó por el camino de piedra hacia el tempo.

Una vez que su figura desapareció, Rey giró para encontrar a Ben mirándola embelesado y una de las sonrisas que tanto amaba de él empezó a formarse en su bello rostro. El peso de la realidad no era suficiente como para desanimarlos, y nunca lo sería.

Mientras caminaban hacia el TIE de Ben, él se detuvo a unos pasos como si de repente recordara algo.

— ¿Qué sucede?—Rey lo miró con cautela primero a Ben y después al TIE. — ¿No hay sitio para dos en esa nave?

—No es eso. Hay algo que debo hacer antes de partir.

Ben presionó un botón y la cabina se abrió con un sonido de despresurización. Un porg salió volando de ella como disparado, agradecido por poder escapar y reunirse con sus amigos, quienes lo recibieron con regocijo. Pero antes de irse dedicó una serie de molestos y ofendidos chillidos a los pies de Ben como si exigiera una disculpa de su parte.

— ¡Le has conservado!— Rey abrazó a la criatura con suavidad. —Pensé que tú…

—No pude evitarlo, me recordaba a ti. Y ahora que lo pienso, le debo mi vida a este bicharraco. — Abrazó a Rey con dulzura. —Hasta le puse un nombre.

— ¿Y cuál es?— Preguntó ella, divertida

—Creo que ya lo sabes—Depositó un beso en su frente. Nunca se cansaría de demostrarle su amor.

— ¡Vamos, dime!

—Carroñera.


End file.
